


A Night at the Movies

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for 's prompt #24: “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”, Godric/Salazar and/or Rowena/Helga.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #24: “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”, Godric/Salazar and/or Rowena/Helga.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Night at the Movies

~

“What’s this monstrosity called?” Severus murmured. 

Harry laughed. “‘Gone With The Wind’.” 

“Perhaps _I_ should _go with the wind_ ,” Severus grumbled. 

“Stop.” Harry caressed Severus’ thigh. “If I have to endure it, so do you.” 

“I _can_ hear you,” said Lily, sitting on the floor in front of them. 

Severus hummed. “We’re aware.” 

Harry sighed. “Why this film, Lily?” 

“The outfits.” Lily pointed. “The dresses are brilliant. Is that what women wore wore back in the Founders’ era?” 

Severus tilted his head. “As they lived about eight hundred years before this film is set, I doubt it.” 

“Oh.” Lily’s shoulders slumped. 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

“We’re throwing a Founders party at school. I thought this film would help me come up with an outfit.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “So you intend to have boys dress like Gryffindor or Slytherin, and girls like Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?” 

Lily nodded. “Exactly! Only no one’s sure what they wore.” 

“I imagine we’ve books that can provide inspiration.” Severus eyed the screen. “I wish you’d told us before we sat through this thing.” 

Lily grinned. “I like it. Rhett reminds me of you.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed?” 

“Yep.” Lily pointed. “Look, now he’s pretending he doesn’t like Scarlett, when everyone knows he adores her. It’s just like you and Dad.” 

Harry grinned. “She has you there. It took ages for you to acknowledge your feelings for me.” 

Severus snorted. “It did not.”

Both Harry and Lily stared at him. He flushed. “Anyway, if costumes are the only reason we’re watching this drivel, we’ve solved the problem. Let’s move on to the next.” 

“What a coincidence that it happens to be your choice,” Harry murmured. 

Severus smirked. 

“Right,” said Lily, standing up. “Is it okay if I skip it and Floo Rose to plan our outfits?”

“Go ahead,” said Harry.

“Not interested in “[Empire](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0196530/)”?” asked Severus.

Lily made a face. “Eight hours of architecture? No thanks.” 

Once they were alone, Harry grinned. “Are we really going to watch eight hours of architecture?” 

“No,” said Severus, pulling him into his lap. “We’re going to snog.” 

“But what about the movie?” Harry asked. 

Severus smirked. “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.” 

~


End file.
